pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
They're Alive! Part 1
How many stars? 1 2 3 4 5 The gang find a document that states that Phineas' real dad is alive. This gets them going on a quest like no other. Plot Phineas and Ferb were getting up. (Phineas): Ah. Time to get up! He walked across the room, but stopped upon seeing a faint rectangular outline on the wall. (Phineas): Ferb, do you remember anything over there? Ferb shook his head. (Phineas): Me either. He walked over and put his hand on it. Insantly, the piece of wall flipped around like a revolving door, trapping Phineas in there. Only, there wasn't a floor. From that space in there, there was a tube that went down. (Phineas): Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!! He fell down and down. Past the basement. Past Perry's lair. He then landed in a cave. (Phineas): Where am I? He got to his feet, seeing a bookshelf and a dim lightbulb above it. (Phineas): What do we have here? The only thing on it was an old, torn, piece of paper. (Phineas): Wow. Hmm, let's see. He read it, making a big discovery. (Phineas, reading): My... My dad's alive! "...Mr. Flynn's last sighting was at a restaurant, planning to go to..." Go to where? I've gotta find Ferb. But the tube is the only opening. Looking around, he saw that there were engine and jetpack parts everywhere. (Phineas): This is too easy! He then built a small jetpack to launch up the tube. But it ran out of gas at the top. (Phineas, muffled by the wall): Ferb! He pushed the door open, then saw Phineas. (Phineas): Take my hand! He did it, but Phineas and the jetpack were too heavy. The weight pulled Ferb down, too! Only, this time, they circled around, coming out at the street! (Ferb): That was weird. (Isabella, running over): Why-ya fallin'? (Phineas): You'll never guess what I just found out! (Isabella): What? (Phineas): My dad's alive! (Isabella): Of course he is. (Phineas): No, my real dad! Remember? This document says his last sighting was in Jeffton at a restaurant, planning to go somewhere! (Isabella): Where? (Buford, walking in with Baljeet): Whatcha sayin'? (Isabella): Phineas' real dad is alive! (Phineas): Now, the document doesn't say where he is. The bottom half was torn off. (Baljeet): So, now what? (Phineas): We find the other piece, and put them together! Meanwhile... Dooby dabby doo ba! Dooby dabby doo ba! (Monogram): Good morning, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has found a piece of a document mentioning a Mr. Flynn. That's your owners' last name, so we tried to get it. Doof refused. So we need you to get it for us! Good luck, Agent P! Dooby dabby doo ba! Dooby dabby duh! Later... Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Doof): Ah, Perry the Platypus. Let's just get on with it. First, I have found this piece of paper saying that a Mr. Flynn went to some diner. Anyway, I shall blast you into a robot! Then I shall shut you off and reprogram you! Now, let's get on with it! He accidentally plugged the "Robo-Inator" into a portal outlet! (Doof): Here goes nothing! He zapped Perry. Instantly, a bright flash of light filled the room. Perry involuntarily swirled into a portal with his morphing powers (that he knew nothing about since The Return). He seemed to disappear. If you could look closely, you'd see Perry's sillouhette splitting in two. Then, the light turned blinding. A small explosion resulted. Everything except Doof and "Perry" was burnt. (Perry): Where am I? Gasp! You! (Doof): Me? (Perry): Yes, you! You... You were killed! (Doof): I'm pretty sure I wasn't. (Perry): Then... I'm in the Positive Dimension! (Doof): As oppose to the Negative Dimension? (Perry): You're too smart. I am Nega-Perry! *lights flash!* (Doof): I think I've seen that before. Nega-Perry jumped out the window, using a red glider. Nega-Perry! Meanwhile, the gang went to Jeffton in their rocket/time machine (from the premiere). (Phineas, muffling his voice): Ch! This is Phineas, requesting that you fasten your seatbelts! Over. Ch! Phineas swung the ship in a tight turn towards Jeffton. They landed on a helipad building, then used a rope ladder to climb down the side of the building. (Buford): So, now what? (Phineas): We inquire about restaurants. Jeffton is small, so there aren't many to check. They went to a payphone, then dialed information. (Information Lady): Infamation. How can I help ya? (Isabella): I'm looking for a list of restaurants in the area. (Lady): Let's see. Thea's only one restaurant in the area. It's called the Jeffton Dina. It's at Dan Street an' Dee Avanue. (Isabella): Okay. (Hangs up) Okay, guys. The Jeffton Diner. It's at Dan Street and Dee Avenue. They went there quickly, as it was the center of town. Then they went in. (Phineas): Excuse me, sir, but do you, by any chance, have a record of customer names? (Waiter): Wayll, I think we do. Aysk the maynager. Heel tayll you. (Baljeet): Thanks! They asked the guy at the cash register if he was the manager. (Guy at the Register): Yes. Yes I am. (Phineas): Do you have a record of customers? (Manager): Yes. Yes we do. (Phineas): Well, do you remember if a Mr. Flynn came in here? (Manager): Yes. Yes I do. (Buford): Are you ever gonna stop saying the "yes I am" line? (Manager): No. No I won't. Anyway, he said he wanted bacon and eggs. But he went to the bathroom and never came back. We left his order there, but at closing time, he still wasn't out yet. We searched the bathroom, but he was gone! (Isabella): Ooh, mysterious! They went to the bathroom. (Phineas): Okay, guys, see if you can find anything. After 10 minutes of searching the bathroom, they gave up. (Phineas, sadly): So, this is it! *sniff!* My dad has disappeared without a trace, and everything we did to find him has led to dead-end clues! *sniff!* (Isabella): Don't be sad, Phineas. (Phineas): My dad is gone, and you think there's a way to not be sad?! Suddenly, a trap door opened up. The gang fell down into a dark pit! To be continued... ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: Negative Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! Succeeded by: They're Alive! Part 2.'' Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Dialogue Category:Negative Dimension